When You Turn Black
by PARADISE.x
Summary: Through swollen eyes, she could see everything he was doing. Every punch, every earth-shattering snaps of bone send a strange wave of pride through her. Her Dragon would protect her from monsters-even if he became one himself.


**Title: When You Turn Black**

**Author: PARADISE.x but you can just call me Parrie-chan!**

**Rated: T for graphic violence, profanity and brief sexual content**

**Genres: Romance and angst**

**Characters: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartphilia**

**Summary: Through swollen eyes, she could see everything he was doing. Every punch, every earth-shattering snaps of bone send a strange wave of pride through her. Her Dragon would protect her from monsters-even if he became one himself.**

**Hello everybody and welcome to my first angst one-shot! I hope you all like this one. But I'm thinking to myself…is Natsu murdering a guy who beat up Lucy really angst? I'ma try my best!**

**OoOoOoO**

Her body hurt everywhere. She could feel every punch and kick he was delivering. The pain was so intense it makes her want to vomit. He's whispering words into her ear, horrible, horrible words. Where are her Celestial keys? _I left them at home…_ Why was she so far away from the guild? _I wanted to buy Natsu a present for his birthday…_ Why was he doing this to her? _Wrong place, wrong time…_ His foot digs into her stomach, sending her catapulting backwards into the brick wall of the alleyway. Lucy coughs, blood in it, splattering across the ground. Hot, oily tears block her vision as she struggles to her feet. Her entire body shakes with her silent sobs and she grips her left ribcage, knowing that some were broken. Her clothes were ripped and torn in many places, exposing the bruising and bloody flesh underneath. She struggles to stay upright and a groan escapes her puffy lips as she sees him coming again, preparing to strike out at her with a crimson laced fist.

The pain is maximized by the bruise already formed along her jaw as his hit lands home and she steers to the left, falling over and into the trash. It stinks of rot and mold and she wants nothing more than to just curl up and die. "P-please." She gurgles out through blood, not having the strength to reach up and wipe it away. _Please stop hurting me. Please don't do this to me anymore. Please stop, please stop. _

His hands close around her slender neck, pulling her off the garbage bags. Her blackened eyes bulge as he squeezes tighter, tighter and tighter still. She could barely breathe…! Everywhere hurt, but the excruciating pain was in her lungs as they threaten to explode. This was it. He was going to kill her and leave her here in the garbage. Her friends were going to find her covered in trash, blood and tears. Was there any worse way to die? "At least die with dignity." He hisses at her, spittle spotting her face. How could she? She was broken, beaten, and covered in grime. There was no dignity left in her.

Everything...is…going…dark…everything…is…so…disgus ting…

"_Lucy!_"

_Natsu? Oh Natsu, I'm here, I'm here! Can you help me? It might be too late…oh Natsu…_ She's so warm…everything is so warm. His grip is tight around her, holding to his chest protectively. His lips are on his forehead; his breath is flowing graciously across her icy cold face. If she could smile she would. She cannot, all she can do is watch as he kisses away her tears and blood, nuzzling her cheek. "Lucy…Lucy please be alright. Luce, say something, give me a sign!" He says urgently against her stained skin.

_Natsu…I'm still alive, stupid. _She tries to say but all that comes out is silence so deafening Natsu keens in sadness. Her eyes stare blankly ahead, trying to move to look at him. Her whole body is cold, paralyzed. Something falls from Natsu's eyes and drips onto her face, cutting a pure line in the muck. Are those…a few more join? Is Natsu…crying? Why would he be crying for her? _Stop it, Natsu. Stop it, please. _Her own tears begin to form, spilling down her blank face and swirling around with his. "Luce?"

"…stu…" She manages to rip from her sore throat. The pain returns, white-hot and throbbing. A gurgled scream escapes her lips, sounding like a choked off groan. His lips are there again, next to her ear whispering sweet words, so unlike that man before.

"Wait here, Lucy." He says as he slowly sets her down against a wall of the alley. His face hides her vision from some disfigured lump on the ground. He smiles comfortingly at her, tears still streaming down his cheeks, and he kisses her quickly on the nose, "Cover your eyes." He murmurs for only her to hear.

With every movement painful she complies, slowly lifting scarred and battered hands to cover her swollen brown eyes. Through the cracks she sees his smile broaden before falling into a dangerous snarl. The look in his eyes…they frighten her more than any wound given to her by that monster. Onyx depths fully black, murky with hate and anger. He turns from her, not knowing how much good he did her by looking away. He directs his fury to a quivering mass on the ground, one that is pleading, begging. The sobs reach her ears making her blood run cold.

"P-please don't h-hurt me! I-I'm sorry!" The man grovels, too broken to stand up again. Natsu slowly walks over to him, taking his time in dealing with him. Lucy knows that stance, how tense he was. Natsu was more than angry. More than furious. He was a demon of rage coming out to wreck havoc and destruction everywhere he went.

Why?

The first punch makes his scream. The second makes him groan, and by the third…all Lucy can hear are his horrific sobs. She still covers her eyes, peeking through the cracks in her fingers. Blood, so much blood, all of him, all of Natsu, all over her. He adds fire to his hits, scalding the man while delivering merciless wounds. Whimpers…chocked off sobs…she removes her hands from her ears in favor of covering her ears, not able to withstand the sounds of torture. She is forced to watch on though, mesmerized by the flashes of gold and crimson. The man isn't moving anymore, isn't begging, isn't pleading, isn't sobbing.

All Natsu is doing now is punching wet chunks of brain matter into the ground.

Nausea at the revolting and gruesome scene rises in her like a tidal wave threatening to consume her. She presses herself against the wall, staring with huge eyes as the love of her life kicks around a corpse, yelling obscenities and horrific words. He stomps on the rib cage, breaking it with ease. Using brute strength fuel by rage and sadness he tears the body limb from limb, throwing them into garbage cans. He's painted red, and so is she.

He looks at her, eyes duller, snarl gone, and he smiles softly. Such tender love is shown in that one little gesture, so unlike the damage he just did. He walks a bit closer, sees her traumatized look and frowns. He holds out a hand to her, covered in blood and gore.

Through swollen eyes she had seen everything he did to that man, every punch, every earth-shattering snaps of bone. The odd thing is…she felt so happy and full of pride. Her body was like an anchor, yes, but her soul was flying, as was her heart. Her dragon would protect her from monsters, even if he became one himself.

Hesitantly, she places her hand in his.

**OoOoOoO**

**Did you like it? I know it's short but I wanted you all to know I'm still alive XD Yeah, worked on this instead of Let Me In, sorry! It's taking me a really long time with that one! This one took me 30 minutes to write, new record!**

**Well, see you all next time!**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**

**PARADISE.x**


End file.
